Things Worth Seeing
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Everyone struggles in their own way. They tried to be normal, tried to forget. But, some things are easier said than done and seeing someone who has been through what you have always has a way of stirring up old memories and wounds. Maybe it's not good for them, maybe it is, but they don't care. They need each other more than they care to admit. Eventual Percy Wetmore/Male OC.
1. Prologue

This is just an opening but I hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I only have rights to my own OC

* * *

They are not entirely sure what to think of the new guard. He is Hispanic and though that isn't unheard of, it is incredibly rare. He soft brown skin and jet black hair that is slick out of his eyes. He is small and short, more so than even Percy, and he doesn't look like he'd be able to handle a rowdy prisoner. But, he seems to have passed all the test well and so they are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Despite their worries, they have no trouble with him as a person. He is incredibly kind and gets along well with everyone. Even Percy, who they had been sure would've picked a fight by now. If not for the man's short stature, than for his race. After being employed for a month, anything has yet to be said. Paul himself is _very_ glad that Percy hasn't picked on the Hispanic guard yet. Brutal and Dean both got along well with the man, and Percy picking on him would definitely not go well for Percy. Paul just hoped that this sudden streak of niceness from Percy would last.

It was in his second week that Emmanuel Flores _really_ met Percival Wetmore. He had been leaving the building, on his way home, when he found the man sitting next to his car. He had been shaking and crying and completely overwhelmed with emotion. Manny didn't say anything, didn't insist on anything, but by sitting next to the man alone seemed to have struck up a form of commardy between them. A few days afterward, when Percy was on his way home and found Manny the same way he had once been, he sat next to the man and let him cry on his shoulder.

Percy and Manny knew each other before the Mile. True, they had only _met_ just a month ago but they still _knew_ each other. When Percy found Manny shaking in the rec-room because Will Bill had said something particularly vulgar, he knew who Manny was. When Manny found Percy wiping angry tears from his eyes because a rowdy prisoner had slapped his ass, he knew who Percy was. When they were both leaving work, at the exact same time, and suddenly found each other crying in the other man's arms they knew who the other was.

Percy did his best to be kind to Manny. Manny smiled and laughed and teased, in all the ways a close friend would. The younger, smaller man was the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. Percy protected him for it, Percy loved him for it. Despite the experiences they shared, the secrets they kept, they were two different people. Percy could never be like him, could never smile and laugh and be genuinely kind in that way ever again. But, _damn_ , if he wasn't trying to.

Manny knew that Percy didn't fault him. Percy smiled and laughed and protected, in all the ways a good friend would. The slightly older, slightly taller man was his protector and his confidant. Manny relied on him for it, Manny loved him for it. They shared secrets, shared pain, but they were two different people. Percy looked out for himself and was like a raw nerve walking. Manny threw himself into the service of others and he kept re applying bandages to the same old, festering wound. Manny couldn't be like Percy, could never worry about his own needs and care for himself or see himself even remotely whole ever again. But, damn, he was _trying._

Perhaps it wasn't healthy, knowing a great deal of what they had and shared relied so heavily on the fact that they had both been raped. Both, fuck it, it felt _good_. Someone understood what they felt, understood the other's nightmares and insecurities. Percy could start sobbing and Manny would comfort and reassure him without a word. Manny could stare off into space and do absolutely nothing for a few whole minutes and Percy would guide him somewhere to sit and help him relax and focus on the present.

Despite everything, what they were and what they couldn't be, together, they believe they could try to find something good. Something complete, something normal.


	2. Introductions

**A little longer and more background on Percy and Emmanuel. I hope you like it.**

 **Warnings for acts of aggression but nothing too detailed.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC Emmanuel**

When Percy had been a young boy, probably no older than seven, when his mother had died. She left him and his two younger sisters with their father. He hadn't been a bad man, not at first, and he mourned her death with them for a long time. But, seemingly out of nowhere, he began to change. What had once been simple affections became...stranger. Darker.

Percy knew he was a beautiful boy. Mommy used to say so herself every single day, Daddy parroted her words often enough too. When Daddy began to say he was pretty, though, Percy became upset. He wasn't sure why, but he was. Daddy never called his sisters pretty and Percy thought it was mean. Daddy assured him that they were pretty too, but Percy was prettier. Percy didn't understand why.

Percy knew that parents were supposed to be affectionate. Mommy used to hug him and his sisters and always give them kisses before bed. After she died, Daddy began to do as she did. But, Percy and his sisters didn't like his kisses. His hugs were fine, if a little too long and a little too tight. His kisses were outright unbearable sometimes. They were hard, wet kisses that made Percy and his sisters squirm.

Percy knew that something was wrong with his father. If it was how he stared at Percy or was dismissive of his sisters, Percy wasn't sure. Percy couldn't say if it was the long, lingering touches or the way Daddy stared at him when he thought Percy slept. All that Percy's knew was that the time he realized what was wrong, it was too late.

"You be a good boy for me, yeah, Percy? Be a good boy for daddy, be a good boy." Percy couldn't think of anything other than the hot, searing pain. Percy wanted to run away. Percy wanted Mommy. "Be a good boy, or daddy will do this to yer sisters. You don't want that, do you?"

When Percy thinks about, he's glad his sisters never found out. He's glad that his father hadn't touched them. If anything, it was probably the only good thing the man ever did for them. "More eggs, darling?"

Percy looks up and his Aunt Beth is scooping more eggs on to his plate. Uncle Will is reading the newspaper and his sisters, Claudia and Estelle, are chatting with his cousins. His cousins were Lucille, Myrna, and Judith. Sometimes, Percy thinks that the main reason Uncle Will insists that he live with them is so that he won't be the only man in the house. It's hard for him to know sometimes.

Uncle Will isn't a bad man, not at all. He's just cold at times, it's hard for Percy to understand how and what the older man is thinking. Percy knows he is a good man, because it had been Uncle Will who saved him. Walked in on the act and nearly beat Percy's father to death right then and there. He hadn't though and the very next day Percy and his sisters moved in with their cousins. Percy never saw or heard from his father again and he was glad for it.

"Thank you, aunt." He takes a sip of his juice and notices that Uncle Will is staring at him. Percy makes eye contact and smiles.

Uncle Will looks back down to his paper.

"Of course, sweetie. You need all the strength you can get for yer line of work." She tuts and pours Uncle Will more coffee. "Really, sweetie, you shouldn't even be working there. Working with all those bad men, it's just so awful!"

Percy shrugs, "It's fine, aunt. I like it."

Really, Percy doesn't mind working there. Sure, his coworkers leave something to be desired but he...enjoys it. Seeing those men on row, knowing they are going to get what they deserve. The others don't understand, they don't know. Those rapists and murders...those monsters who did horrid things to another person just because they could...they deserve to be there. Why, if Percy's own father were on the row…

"Eat yer breakfast, Percival." Uncle Will has set his paper aside and has began eating.

"I am." He takes another bite of his eggs.

Percy doesn't know what he'd do if his father were on the row. He likes to think he'd be able to treat him as he did the others. Mean, unrelenting, bullying really. But, he knows that he wouldn't. If anything he'd be too scared to face him. Probably run crying to Uncle Will at the first sign of trouble.

Percy frowns and pushes his plate away; best not to think like that before work. "I'm done, aunt. I gotta head out now."

She rises from her seat and clasps his head in her hands. Percy wants to groan as she peppers his face with kisses. His sisters and cousins giggle and Uncle Will is smirking behind his cup of coffee. "Okay, sweetheart. You be careful now, ya hear? You let your Uncle Will know if anything happens."

"Yes, aunt." He tries to pull away but she pulls him in for a hug.

"Well see you when you get home." One final kiss on his cheek and he is released from her grip. He manages to hold back a sigh of relief and gives her a single kiss on her cheek back.

"Yes, aunt. Love you."

He heads out and is very much relieved to be out of the house. He makes his way to his car and notices that the sky is darkening, gonna be a rainy day.

* * *

Emmanuel had been four the first time it happened. He was out in the yard, playing with his new ball, when the uppertown boys came wandering into the yard. They were older, probably fifteen at the youngest, and had made it very clear that they didn't like him or his family. He didn't understand why and he never asked why. When he thinks about it now, he knows it was because of his heritage and the color of his skin.

One boy had slapped him across the mouth and another had pushed him to the ground. Mama, Papa, and Ricardo were working. Carolina was with him but she was inside making dinner. He should have been inside too, but he really wanted to play with his ball. It wasn't until dinner was made did Carolina realize he wasn't inside and so she went outside to get him. She had been upset, because he should have been helping, until she saw him lying face down in the dirt of their yard. His shorts were pulled down and there was blood running down his legs.

Manny doesn't like to think about it. His family doesn't talk about it. Carolina blamed herself, Mama blamed Papa, Papa blamed Manny. Ricardo, seventeen at the time, had taken a bat and went to the boys' homes. The police saw Ricardo as the aggressor and he was shot trying to explain himself; they couldn't really afford a nice funeral but Manny knows that Ricardo wouldn't have minded.

When Manny was ten it happened again. Two of the boys were familiar, the other two were not. He had been walking home from school and they had cornered him in an alley. He was small compared to them, had always been, and they easily overpowered. It was almost midnight when he finally managed to make his way back home. Mama yelled at him, Papa belted him. Carolina snuck into his room and gave him some pan dulce.

It happened only once more after that. The same boys as before, except they were men now, probably twenty eight at the youngest. Manny had been sixteen and had tried to fight back. He had tried to fight, he truly had, but it was in vain. When he got home this time, only Papa and Carolina were there to greet him. Mama had left and gone back to Mexico to be with her sisters. Papa slapped him across the mouth and told him to stop causing trouble. Carolina held him as he cried and promised him that he was going to be okay.

When he was eighteen, Papa passed away. Too many years working too hard with too little down time. Papa apologized for treating him how he did and said that the only reason he did was because he blamed him for what happened to Ricardo. Manny wasn't sure if that was meant to comfort him or make him feel worse. It doesn't matter now. Carolina stayed with Manny until he turned nineteen and than she had to go back to Mexico to look after Mama.

It's not super tough, living alone. He can't afford a super nice apartment but the new job he has is going to change that. It's not an easy job, working with all those men, but it puts money in his pocket. He likes to think that maybe he's doing some good. Making sure that the men are punished for what they've done.

Maybe it's not his place to say, but Manny thinks it's deserved. When he had been violated, his innocence taken from him, the things he felt had been horrible. It was almost impossible to describe. It was as though he had been broken, shattered and forced to pick the pieces back up. For a long time his hands just kept shaking and he had nightmares every night. He was better now, not fixed, but better and that was more than he could say for other people. Was it even possible to be fixed?

Manny isn't sure if thinking that way makes him a bad person or not. Is it bad to think that way or is he justified? He knows he has no place saying whether or not someone deserves to live or die but...does anyone really? Some people regretted their actions and some did not. Even if they did regret what they did, could they be forgiven? Could Manny forgive them?

Manny shakes his head and continues to eat his breakfast. He really shouldn't think like this before work. He always had a tendency to dwell too long on things he shouldn't. When he finished eating he began to get ready for work. While getting ready he began to do the thing that he didn't really like to do, he began to think about things he shouldn't.

He isn't sure he'd be able to watch a man die, he isn't sure he'd be able to pull the switch and be the one to kill them. When he was younger, when the wounds were as raw as they had ever been, he had wanted them to die. For what they did to him and for what they had done to Ricardo. Now though, at twenty almost twenty one, he doesn't know if he has it in him. He doesn't know if he could take a life like that. He doesn't know which was worse; to suffer or to inflict suffering on others?

When he was done getting dressed and was clean and well kept he began to head out. The day looked gloomy and he hoped it wouldn't start raining too hard. Rain always made for rowdy prisoners and that was never fun.

 **I tried to flesh Percy out more, so he's probably acting very out of character. I like to think it's a more human take on him as a person and some insights on his own justifications for how he behaves and treats people.**

 **I hope you liked it and let me know what you think.**


	3. I Am Not

**Some interaction between Percy, Manny, and the others.**

 **Warnings for period typical homophobia, internalized homophobia, profainty, and acts of agression.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Manny and the story. I don't own any of the other characters or setting.**

Percy hates to admit, but he cries a lot. It's not always a sad cry though. More often it's an angry frustrated cry when he's not getting his way. He knows he can be a mean, spoiled, snot-nosed brat. The thing is though, _he doesn't care._

When he had been a lot younger, when making friends had been something he wanted, he had cared. But, too many years worrying and too many years hurting made it impossible to care now. Now, he had his family and that was all that mattered. That was all he cared about now. That and maybe...except…

 _He is very nice._ Even when Percy is being an ass, Manny still laughs with him and not at him. Manny doesn't go out of his way to make fun of him. Even though Manny has every right to fight him he doesn't. Manny wants to be his friend and Percy doesn't know what to think of that.

Percy exists his car and begin heading towards the building. He likes to show up a little early, mainly because he gets a few minutes of peace before the others show up. The only problem is that Manny also likes to show up early. He likes to bring Percy muffins and coffee, sometimes Percy accepts. Most times, Percy shakes his head and shrugs it off.

Manny never does mind though. "Good morning, Percy."

Percy nods and gives a short wave. "Morning."

When he glances up the younger man is offering him a muffin. Despite the fact he had been treated to a breakfast he takes it anyway. "Thanks."

Percy clocks in and Manny does the same. They continue to the rec-room and Percy sits down and eats his muffin. When a cup of coffee is pushed in his direction he takes it with a small, "Thanks."

They sit there, quiet, for a long time until Percy finishes his muffin. Manny smiles and Percy nods back, "How you been?"

"Fine, I reckon. How about you?"

Manny smiles and shrugs, "I've been good."

Percy stretches in his chair and pops his back. He pops his neck next and groans, "My aunt hates it when I pop."

Manny gives a short noise, a mix between a snort and a huff. "You pop a lot?"

"All the time. My neck and back mostly. I can do my fingers too. I like to do it when she's sewing. She gets mad." Percy smirks.

"I can pop my wrist and jaw."

"Your _jaw_? No, you can't." Percy watches as Manny flexes his mouth and a loud pop sounds when it snaps back. "You can."

Manny laughs, "Why you surprised?"

"Ain't no one I know can pop their jaw. Ain't seem like something people can do." Percy doesn't know _why_ their talking about something as stupid as popping, but he likes it anyway.

"Life's an adventure." Manny finished his coffee, "You learn new things everyday."

Percy shrugs and finishes off his coffee. "If you say so."

"You don't?"

"No." Percy pauses, for the briefest of moments, and continues, "Life is more like a book."

Manny frowns, confused. "A _book_?"

Percy leans back in his chair, so that he is balancing on the back legs, and puts his feet on the table. He smirks to himself because he knows Paul hates it when he does that. "Yeah, like - everything is already planned out. There is a beginning, middle, and end. Can't change it none."

"No." Manny shakes his head, "That ain't right. That's not fun at all."

"Don't need to be fun."

"I mean it don't need to be but it should be. Like, if life is meant to be miserable than what's the point?" Manny's features form into a look that Percy can only describe as _determined_. "Life can't be a book. That's too straightforward, too half arsed."

"Explain." Percy waves his hand in a gesture and rests his hands in his lap.

"In books nothing is real. There is always good and evil, nothing _human_."

"Human?"

"Like, the world isn't all evil versus good. Like, in books there is always the heroes and the villains. He's a good guy so he can't do wrong. He's a bad guy so he can't do good."

"Hm." Percy thinks about the information for a moment. Before he can respond, however, he hears a delightfully annoyed voice call his name.

"Percy, people eat on that table. Get your feet off it." Percy grins but does as told. For now.

"Sure thing Mr. Edgecomb. You know little ol' Percy ain't here to do wrong." Paul frowns in his direction but is quickly distracted by Manny.

"Morning Paul!" Manny is chipper as ever and Paul smiles.

"Morning Manny." Paul serves himself some coffee and soon the other men file in.

Percy lounges just a bit longer before he stands and knows he has to get to work on his rounds. Manny sees this and stands too. Manny says _hello_ and _good morning_ to everyone he passes. Percy walks on by, in his own little bubble of _"I'm better than you"_ air. Manny finds it funny. "You act like a cat."

Percy stops mid-step and stares at him, "A cat?"

"Yeah, yer strutting and got yer tail raised in the air." Manny laughs and doesn't realize that no one else is.

* * *

If it had been anyone else, Percy would've set them straight right then and there. Probably would've made a load of threats and threw his own mean, crude remarks in. But, well, this is _Manny_ , so he doesn't. He restrains himself and instead shrugs and let out a short, breathless laugh. "I guess I do."

After all, Percy knows that Manny isn't _lying_. He probably does act like a little snotty cat. Only natural though, because cats are the _best_ pet anyone could have. Super smart, independent, and overall much better than most pets. Like dogs. _Dogs are the worst._

"That's okay. I like cats."

"Better than a dog." Percy says.

"I like dogs too." Manny smiles.

 _Dogs are okay._

"But, I prefer cats." Manny says and they continue walking.

They continue forward and Percy is very much aware of the eyes on his back. Everyone is always _staring_ and damn if he doesn't wanna go to his uncle.

* * *

Paul is ready to break up a fight. He is ready to rush forward between Manny and Percy. Except, he doesn't need to. Percy laughs, not a full blown one, a genuine laugh. They continue talking and move on to do rounds. Paul can't help but stare as the two smaller men leave.

"Percy wasn't mad." Brutal states and Dean slowly nods. Harry himself also seems unsure what to make of the exchange.

"Bout time someone knocked that boy off his high horse." Brutal goes back to his coffee.

Paul isn't sure if that is what it is.

* * *

Manny thinks that sometimes Percy could be a little cruel. Laughing and jeering like he does at the prisoners, who can't do anything much but take it. Manny knows that they brought it on themselves, for what they did, but he doesn't know if he can justify it. He's acting like a straight up bully and yet Manny _doesn't know_.

They are bad men and deserve it. But, does that make it _okay_ for Percy to still treat them that way? For those who want forgiveness...for those who want to repent…

"Alright, be that way." Percy's brow is tugged into a frown, but he has a wide grin on his face. The prisoner is one that Manny doesn't know by name, they are glaring at Percy.

Percy turns and notices him, "Hey,"

"Hey." Manny manages, "Lunch time."

Percy's grin grows and he nods, "Let's eat."

They walk a short distance to the rec-room and go to their lockers for lunch. Manny is having _gazpacho_ , Percy is having a salad. "What's that?"

"Gazpacho. Cold soup."

"That like, a Mexican thing?" Percy's eyebrow is raised. He can ask the oddest questions.

"Yeah. What's that?" Manny points to Percy's meal.

"A salad."

"That like, an American thing?" Manny likes how Percy's brow knits in confusion.

Percy snorts and looks down at he smiles, "Ah, that was a weird thing to say."

"No. Sounds funny though." Manny laughs and Percy chuckles and they start eating.

Brutal enters, Paul with him. Percy focuses on his salad and Manny smiles wide at them. "Hey, fellas."

"Hey, Manny." Paul begins to get his own lunch and Brutal seems to have come for some coffee.

They are having their own conversation and so Manny decides to divert his attention back to Percy. Though, Percy is always quiet around others. "Perc?"

Percy looks up than and looks _confused_. "What did you call me?"

"Perc. Like, short for Percy."

"Percy is already short for something."

"What's it short for?" _Percy_ was the shortened version?

"Percival."

"That like, an American thing?" He doesn't know why he said that but he's glad he did because Percy is smiling.

"Hell if I know." Percy takes a bite of his salad and than Paul comes to sit with them.

"Hey, boys."

Percy frowns, Manny smiles.

"Oh, is someone taking off early today?" Manny continues eating too and Paul nods.

"Harry. Gotta take his shift." Paul is having a sandwich for lunch. He settles in and Manny is happy that he is comfortable.

"Was he not feeling well?"

"Not sure. Something about a headache, maybe cold."

Manny nods and sees that Percy is done eating. They both usually went for a walk but he doesn't want to just leave Paul by himself. He eats more slowly and allows Paul to finish eating first before he announces he is done. Percy begins to get ready to go outside, throwing on his jacket and gloves, since it's cold.

"Paul, we usually go on a walk after lunch. Do you wanna come?"

Paul smiles and nods, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Percy remains quiet and waits for them to get ready.

Paul usually took lunch with Dean, but since Harry had to leave soon he had to take an early lunch. Manny and Percy are a little quieter when he's around but he knows they are friendly. They joke and laugh just as men their age should. Percy was twenty one and Manny was only two months younger. They look more their age when they are laughing and smiling. He's happy they are friends.

Percy seems more timid around Manny and Paul isn't sure why. Manny is certainly a kind man, but everyone had been nice to Percy at first. When he showed how mean he was that changed. Even when Manny saw first hand how Percy acted they stayed friends. Paul thought it was endearing, but he wasn't sure how it came to be.

"How's your day been, boys?" The air is cold, crisp, and the ground feels damp. It has still yet to rain but it looks like it will soon.

"S'alright." Percy's response is short and clipped.

"Good. Supposed to rain today. Not looking forward to it." Manny frowns but Paul notices that Percy smiles slightly.

"I am. I like the rain." Percy seems hesitant, but he continues, "It's like everything's being washed away. Made clean."

Manny shrugs and Paul tosses the words around in his head. _Made clean_. He isn't entirely sure that Percy realizes how profound that sentence is.

"Makes for rowdy prisoners." Manny glares at the sky for a brief moment but his gaze returns to them.

"Put em' in the rain. Let them be made clean, too." Percy sounds serious but Manny laughs.

 _Let them be made clean, too._

Paul feels a droplet of water on his face and soon there are more. "Better head inside."

Manny nods, Percy remains silent.

Paul begins to head inside but he hears a very quiet exchange between them before he gets too far.

"Let's head inside, Perc."

"I want to be made clean."

A pause, and than a very quiet, very sad, "Me too."

* * *

They return inside just as the rain comes down harder and thunder sounds throughout the building. The rest of their lunch is spent in relative silence. Percy is reading, Manny is whistling a tune and enjoying himself. Paul himself is watching them. Whatever mood Percy seemed to have been in is gone, and he smiles softly at his book every once in a while.

Manny is singing _Blue Moon_ and Paul finds that he likes how he sounds. Percy doesn't seem to mind either, because he's humming along. Paul finds it odd, finds it strange. Percy acts more human around Manny and his hostile attitude is almost nonexistent. Whatever bond they may have seems to be good for both of them.

"Paul," Manny has stopped singing and is looking up at him. Percy stands and leaves suddenly, Paul didn't catch a reason if there was one.

"Yeah?" He notices that Manny seems upset.

"What do you think life is like? An adventure or a book?"

It was such an...odd question.

"I'm not sure."

"Like, is everything already destined to happen like in a book or does stuff just happen and you gotta make what you can of it?" It was such a serious question and Paul wasn't sure he could give an answer.

"I can't answer that question. Only God can, I reckon."

Manny frowns and than glares, "Do you think God is capable of punishing us before we do wrong?"

Paul know that Manny hasn't outright said anything, but he can't help but feel as though Percy is also part of this conversation. Manny looks so distraught and scared...broken even. Paul doesn't want to answer, he doesn't want to hurt the younger man. "I think God is capable of doing what he needs to do in order to save a man's soul."

Manny doesn't say anything but he can tell that his words didn't really help at all. If anything, the younger man looks on the verge of tears. Paul knows that something is wrong, something deeper, and so he moves forward and attempts to comfort Manny.

"Manny,"

Manny stands and takes in a long, shuddering breath. "Breaks over. Better go get Percy. Thanks for talking with me."

* * *

It's night time and Paul is heading out. He's tired and can't wait to get home. It's on his way out that he sees something he probably shouldn't. Two people in the parking lot, one outright sobbing and the other is holding and comforting them. He recognizes that the one crying is Percy and the other is Manny.

It's a sacred moment, a private moment. Paul _shouldn't_ be staring but he is and he doesn't know how to stop. He's a good enough distance away that they don't see him but he can hear Percy's sobs. They are loud, uncensored and heart wrenching. Manny is holding him but it doesn't seem to be doing much.

Paul doesn't know what to do, doesn't know if he should go help or just leave. In the end, he ends up leaving and letting the moment stay between them. He still doesn't know if it was a good decision.

* * *

Manny isn't having a good day. For some reason, he can't seem to wake up. He's tired and keeps yawning. He got plenty of sleep, _twelve hours_ , because he fell to sleep early. He gets to work late and when he does all the coffee is gone. Percy is already making rounds and, to be honest, Manny doesn't feel like making conversation.

He goes on with his own duties for the day; making rounds, paperwork, escorts to yard, and stuff like that. He doesn't try to talk all that much, he doesn't know what to talk about. Some days are easy but some days, like today, are hard. He knows all he has to do is get through it and get home. "Manny?"

It takes him a moment to realize he is sitting down and is in the rec-room. Percy is sitting across from him and giving him the softest look he can. He recalls he had been standing in the corridor of the cells, so Percy must've dragged him over here. "Yeah?"

"Wanna share lunch?"

Before he can even really respond Percy is cutting his sandwich in half and thrusting the bigger half into his hands. Manny isn't really hungry, but he knows he hasn't eaten all day so he doesn't say anything. They eat in silence and Manny finds himself slowly beginning to realize that most of the day had gone by and he has no clue what he actually got done. "That Coffey fellow be staring at you."

Had he? Manny hadn't noticed.

"Be staring at me, too." Percy frowns, "I told em' to shove off."

"Be kind, Percy." Manny takes a bite into the sandwich and finds that it doesn't really taste like anything. He isn't surprised, just disappointed. It's one of those days.

"Be honest, Manny, how you feeling?" Percy seems to be enjoying his own sandwich. Manny envies him. He knows that Percy's aunt packs his lunch, and the few times he went to eat at their house was heaven. That woman sure knew how to cook.

Manny attempts a smile. "I'm fine."

Percy frowns and shakes his head. He looks away. "Okay. Eat yer lunch."

Manny does so but stops when he hears Wild Bill hollering again. He rolls his eyes and stands but Percy grasps his wrist. "We're on break."

"Won't hurt to check."

Percy rolls his eyes in his usual, overly dramatic way and stands too. "If you say so."

Manny could point out that Percy can continue eating lunch but he doesn't.

When they see what's going on with Wild Bill, Percy rolls his eyes. Percy takes his baton and slaps it against the bars. "Quiet down! Some people are trying to enjoy their lunch!"

"Aw, was I disturbing yer date?" Wharton grins wide, licking his lips in a way that makes Manny cringe. "Lover boy don't want me no more?"

Percy glares, "I ain't no fag."

"Don't matter ta' me none. Ol' Billy the Kid make you feel good no matter." He's grabbing the bars and grinning as he grinds his hips forward. "Make you beg Billy for more."

Percy looks disgusted and Manny isn't sure what to do and so he takes out his own baton and slaps it down hard on Wharton's fingers. Wild Bill screams and tugs his fingers away, "Faggot bitch!"

Percy hits the bars once more, "No more of that, are ya go in solitary."

Wild Bill glares, "Suck my cock, faggots."

Percy begins to walk back to the rec-room. Manny follows suit and finds that an ever growing lump has officially settled in his throat. _Faggots_.

For some reason that word sticks in his head. He's been accused of being a fag a lot, all through his life. For some reason though, it being said in front of Percy has him dizzy. He'll admit he's never been attracted to a woman before. Sometimes he finds his eyes lingering on men but not in a sexual way. At least, he doesn't _think_ it's sexual.

Appreciating maybe. Yeah, some men are handsome and that's just how things are. Manny isn't _gay_ for that...right?

They go back to eating and Manny notices that Percy is brooding. "Perc, you okay?"

"I ain't no fag." He practically hisses his response.

Manny nods, "I know. Yer my friend, I know."

Percy seems to settle when he hears that and when they finish lunch they go on their walk. Percy sighs as they get outside, "I didn't mean to snap at ya."

"S'alright." It's sunny today, so it's not as cold.

"Nah, it ain't. I shouldn't have, not at you. Yer my friend." Percy sighs again, "I just needed you to know."

Manny nods, "I know."

The thing is, though, Manny isn't sure he does. He's not saying Percy is gay but...he wouldn't mind if he was. Manny freezes and feels a spike of cold in his chest.

He wouldn't mind if Percy was gay.

"You alright?" Percy questions and he nods.

"Fine." They continue walking and Manny has to stop himself from shaking.

 _He wouldn't mind if Percy was gay._

* * *

Percy didn't know why God hated him. If God had sent his father to punish him, than _why_ was he being punished? Would he grow up to be a bad man? Would he be a murderer or thief or something worse? What was wrong with him? What did he do?

When he was fifteen, he learned what was wrong. The other boys his age were big and loud and ogled all the girls. They talked about breasts and butts and sex. Percy didn't, he didn't see the reason to. He preferred his books and quiet afternoons spent alone.

When the next school year started there was a boy. A giant jock who had been struggling with his English essays. He asked Percy for help and Percy agreed. A few weeks in and they were friends. The boy, Jack, let Percy hang out with all the other jocks and Percy suddenly found himself surrounded by people who were nice to him. He was invited to a party and by the end of that night, he found himself walking home with the Jack.

Percy had moved to tell him goodnight, when Jack suddenly kissed him. A hard kiss that was so full of passion it had stolen the air from Percy's lungs and left him numb. Or, maybe it only felt like that because it had been Percy's first kiss. He hadn't known what to do and Jack took his silence as a good thing.

 _Don't tell anyone. I think yer cute._

Percy went to bed but didn't sleep. He stayed up for a long time, thinking about that kiss. Thinking about Jack. With his blonde hair and blue eyes and strong jaw and muscles and long legs and...his friendship. His patience, his gentle voice and kind words. Percy…Percy loved Jack.

Percy cried himself to sleep that night. He couldn't love a _boy_. That was bad, the priest at his church always said what happened to faggots. That they would burn in hell forever. He didn't want that. He didn't want that for the _Jack_.

He went to school and told Jack he didn't love him. He _lied_ to Jack and Jack lied right back. Jack started calling him a faggot and punched him in front of all the other kids. When school was over Jack came to his house and apologized. Starting talking about how much he loved Percy but he **_wasn't_ **gay. He liked Percy because Percy looked like a girl. Percy had been angry, had been scared, and yelled at him. _I'm not a fucking cock sucker._

Up until that point, Percy had never been bullied. The other kids called him gay and always made fun of him for being small and for _"looking like a girl"._ He hated them...he hated Jack. No good would ever come out of him loving another boy. He had _loved_ Jack and what had he gotten out of it? Out of trying to protect him? Nothing, just a broken heart and bloody nose.

As he got older, Percy tried to be attracted to girls. But, they just didn't do much for him. He got some dirty magazines and tried to ogle the women's bodies. But, more often than not, he saw himself in their place. Beneath a strong man and being thoroughly debauched. Percy is always disgusted with himself. That's why God punished him, because he likes guys. _Liked_ guys.

Percy and Manny are heading out, heading home. It's been a long day and they are both too tired to talk. Still, Manny pats his back and yawns as he leaves. Percy nods and gets into his car. He reflects over the day and than about Wharton. About what Wharton had called him and Manny.

When someone calls him a fag he gets mad. He could never love another guy. _Not even Manny._

Percy jerks when he thinks that. Why would he think that? Of course he doesn't love Manny. He could _never_ love another guy.

Not even him.

 **I tried to focus more on the relationship between Percy and Manny. How they view it and how the time period they're in affect them. I tried to keep the characters' personalities as original as possible.**

 **I hope you liked it. Go ahead and let me know what you think!**


	4. We Are

**More background for Percy and more insight from Paul. A little short but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **Warnings for period typical homophobia, internalized homophobia,** **profanity** **, and acts of** **aggression** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I only** **own** **Manny and the story. I don't own any of the other characters or setting.**

Percy tried to do right by God, but he couldn't. Percy _knows_ he is a coward and the thought of having to endure physical pain is something he knows he can't do. He struggles enough with just his emotions. He's a cry baby and knows it. But, he did _try_.

He was sixteen and the images of other boys snuck into his head every other night. Sometimes he would wake up from a steamy dream and find himself worked up. Sometimes he'd be face down in the dirt, getting the shit beat out of and hoping that some big, cute guy would come rescue him. He doesn't want to go to hell. He doesn't want to spend his afterlife with all sorts of other sick and nasty people. He's _scared_.

He went to church and talked to the priest. Made his confessions and begged for help. He wanted forgiveness, wanted to change. He had hoped maybe they would just pray and do some other stuff and poof, he'd be cured. Except, it wasn't like that at all.

The priest, or preacher because Percy never was one to learn a difference, had given him a week of punishment. He didn't say what _kind_ of punishment, just punishment. Percy had hoped it was praying, or fasting, hell he would've even preferred hard labor. He hadn't expected to show up to Father Wess' office and see that the man had a cane in hand. He hadn't anticipated how badly Father Wess intended to punish him.

He expected maybe twenty strokes. Painful and certainly enough to have Percy sobbing. A week of hell and Percy would be cured. It should've been _worth_ it. But, Percy didn't even last a day.

They were only three hours in when Uncle Will came looking for him. Percy himself doesn't remember much and he knows Uncle Will doesn't like to talk about it. He knows that when he found himself home again his throat was raw and his backside was a bloody mess. He couldn't attend school for a week after that and Percy and Uncle Will stopped going to church after that. Aunt Beth and the others continued to and they never questioned why Uncle Will and him stopped. Uncle Will just took him fishing or down to the lake. He never did ask _why_ Percy had gone to Father Wess.

Percy was glad he never asked. He didn't think he'd be able to tell him. If sometimes Percy finds himself crying and Uncle Will holds him, he isn't pushed to answer any questions. If sometimes Percy needed to stay home for whatever reason Uncle Will never made him explain. Percy knows that he can rely on Uncle Will, Uncle Will knows that Percy will tell him when he's ready.

* * *

"Come on, lad. Hold it still." Uncle Will says and Percy does his best to comply. The hammer comes down again and Percy wobbles. "Needs to be still, Percy."

"Yeah." He strains himself, but he managed to hold the wood still so that Uncle Will can hammer it into place.

"Good, lad."

Percy nods but is breathless. His arms hurt now and he is very tired. That's it than, the new gate is up. He's glad Uncle Will doesn't make any quips on how tired he is or how easy it should've been to hold the wood. He at first intended to have Percy hammer it in, but Percy was too scared of hurting himself to bring the hammer down hard enough. Aunt Beth comes out side, two iced teas in hand.

"Aw, look at my big strong men putting up our pretty new gate." She kisses Uncle Will on the lips and gives Percy a kiss on his cheek.

"Lad did good." Uncle Will drinks his tea and Percy sips his own. It's Saturday, which means he doesn't go to work until Monday. Which also means he doesn't talk to or see Manny until Monday. He _could_ call him but he doesn't wanna be pushy.

"Oh, Percy, you got a phone call. Manny, asking for you. I put his number down in the book if you wanna call him back."

 _Manny_.

Percy nods and gives his aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

He hurries inside and sees that Claudia and Estelle are using the phone. He is _not_ going to wait because they always take to long. "Hey, need to use the phone."

Claudia giggles and doesn't notice him, Estelle gives him a short nod, "One minute."

"No, not one minute, now."

"Who got your panties twisted? One second." Claudia glares.

Percy is _very_ close to yelling for his aunt but he goes on ahead and decides against it. An idea springs to mind. "Alright, fine. Guess y'all _don't_ want those fancy purses we saw at the shop."

Both girls make eye contact. "You'll buy em' for us?"

"Let me use the phone now and I'll buy you each yer own." They _know_ he will to.

"Alright, fine." They finish up their conversation quickly, some gossip or whatever, and hang up.

"Thanks."

"What's so important you gotta call em' right this second?" Estelle and Claudia are narrow eyed at him.

They were twins, both with blonde hair and the same blue eyes. Except, Estelle was slighter taller and just a few minutes older. They were four years younger than Percy, both sixteen and at the stage where they only talked about cute boys and gossip. "Just a friend."

Claudia's interests are piqued, "Just a friend, huh? Sure you don't have a crush on em'?"

"You need to use the phone right this second, after all." Estelle is grinning.

Percy blushes, "Nah. _He's a guy._ "

They look disappointed and shrug. They keep standing there and don't seem to be leaving. _"What?"_

"Aren't you gonna call him?"

"Go away."

They giggle at his anger and leave him. Percy shakes his head, he won't ever understand girls. _Especially_ not his sisters. Always giggling and chirpy and gossiping. It may be he just has a stick up his ass. Who knows?

He looks in the book and dials the number, slowly and carefully so he doesn't mess up. It rings once and than twice, before anyone answers. "Flores."

"Hey, Manny?"

"Oh, Percy!" Manny's voice becomes chipper, "I'm so glad you called! You wanna go out for drinks?"

"Drinks?" Manny was inviting him for drinks. That made warmth blossom in his chest. That's so...nice. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to. Sounds fun."

"Great! I'll pick you up. Uh, how does an hour from now sound?"

"Good. That sounds good, great." He can't stop grinning as he says goodbye and hangs up. He rushes upstairs and begins to get ready. He needs to wash his face and comb his hair and a quick shave and maybe change his clothes. He spends a short time on his face and shaving, he spends a longer time on his hair. He decides not to change and just wears his regular clothes.

He rushes downstairs and waits for Manny to arrive. He knows he's shaking with excitement. He's hasn't gone out with friends in a long time. "Where you heading off to?"

"Friend and I are getting drinks."

His aunt smiles wide, "Oh, honey, that's wonderful. That Manny boy, right? Such a sweet lad. The cutest little accent."

Uncle Will comes in and sits down. He's reading the newspaper. "Will, Percy is going out with his friend."

"Alright."

It doesn't take long for Manny to arrive and when he does Percy rushes out. Almost manages to avoid getting his face peppered in kisses. "Be a good lad and don't get home too late."

"Yes, aunt."

"He's a man, he'll be home when he's home." Uncle Will pats his back. "But, don't get into no trouble."

"Yes, uncle."

Another pat on his back and Uncle Will slips something into his hand. "Go on."

As he's walking out to the car he realizes that Uncle Will had slipped a full hundred bucks into his hand. Percy finds his heart hammering as he nears the car. It's gonna be a good night.

* * *

It is the worst night. Why the hell did they have to come to _this_ bar? Of all the bars ever _why_ do they have to go to the one that he and Manny are at? Paul, Dean, Harry, and Brutal are out drinking too and just so happen to turn up just as he and Manny settle in.

"Something wrong, Perc?" Manny sips his drink, "Look upset."

"Nah, I'm good." Maybe if he doesn't acknowledge it they'll leave sooner.

"Manny? Percy?"

Of course not.

Paul comes on over, smiling and looking every bit pleased upon seeing them. "Fancy seeing you lads here."

Manny grins, "Hey, fellas! Good ta see ya!"

Percy nods, "Hey."

Paul and Brutal sit on either one of his sides and he feels too small, to squished. Manny doesn't seem as upset though, so Percy chooses not to say anything. Everyone starts talking and Percy just sort of sits there. He isn't sure what to do or say. He focuses on his drink, which is disgustingly bitter. He never was one for drinking, it always hurt his stomach.

Percy looks up when he notices a familiar face. That blonde hair and riveting blue eyes. Jack.

He sniffs and clears his throat, "I'm gonna go on ahead and leave."

Manny frowns, "Oh, so soon?"

"Yeah. I'm getting tired."

"Here, I'll drive you-"

"Nah," He waves his hand as Paul moves so that he can get through, "I'm good. I'll walk."

"Oh, okay."

Percy feels _bad_ because he's leaving but he can't stay. Jack hadn't seen him yet and he doesn't want to have to confront him. "I'll see ya."

"See ya."

He tries to leave as quickly as possible without arousing any eyes in his direction. Of course, he fails. As he's leaving and making his way down the street, he feels a hand grab his bicep. "Percy."

Percy jerks and freezes.

He is still beautiful. He's a man now and has grown just a bit taller but he is still _beautiful_. His eyes are wide when he turns, wide and so brown. Like an expanse of soil, rich with life. "Jack."

Percy stutters his name and swallows thickly. He still only comes up to his chest, "How are you?"

"Uh, oh," Percy is _blushing_ and looking everywhere but at him. "I've been good."

"Yer uncle is governor."

Percy nods and focuses on the ground. "Yeah."

Jack smiled and takes a step closer. The shorter man backs up further and Jack is practically _grinning_ as he notices this. He had to admit, he always found the shorter man's shyness cute. "Ain't you gonna give an old friend a hug?"

Percy's gaze snaps up at that and his eyes narrows. "Friend?"

"Yeah. Aren't we friends?"

He's a little worried when he notices that the younger man is shaking. Is he cold?

* * *

Percy is shaking with rage. How dare he? How dare he? How. Dare. He. "Friends. You think we friends?"

"We are."

"We _were_. Until you lied to the whole fucking school and told them I was a fag! Until you got all yer asshole friends to beat me up! Until you fucking betrayed me!" Percy is so _angry_ and so he doesn't even realize that a hand is swung his way until it connects with his face.

His head jerks and his cheek stings. He finds tears spring to his eyes. "If you hadn't started being such a little _bitch_ there wouldn't have been a problem."

Percy is too emotional and doesn't register that he is at a _serious_ disadvantage physically. "If you hadn't _lied_ and been such a _jerk_ there wouldn't have been a problem."

Another slap, this one quickly followed by a fist around his throat. "You didn't have to be so _emotional_. It could've been good, could've been nice fucking on the side but you had to be a bitch."

He is jerked and shoved so that he ends up sprawling and connecting with the hard cement. "Fuck you."

It takes him a moment to realize what's happening. A boot connects with his groin and when he's curls up and away he's being kicked and punched. He isn't for sure how long he's on the ground, getting the shit beat out of him. All that he knows is that one second he's close to passing out and the next he's being pulled up against a chest.

"Ya good, Percy? Come on, easy does it." It's Paul whose hoisting him up, "Come on son."

Percy's very well aware of the fact that the others are going off on Jack. He's also well aware of the fact that Manny is being held off. The smaller man is yelling, a string of Spanish words that Percy guesses are curse words. Jack is also yelling, racial slurs mostly, but he's out numbered and isn't too keen on fighting.

Next thing Percy knows is that he's in Manny's car and Paul is shaking him lightly. Percy let's out a huff, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm good."

Paul says something but he doesn't quite register it. Manny also says something he doesn't quite understand. When he opens his eyes the others are gone and he's in the car alone with Manny. The pain in his stomach and back is consistent and throbbing, the pain in his groin is still present too.

"Perc?"

"Hm?" He's glad he was only slapped in the face, so any marks he has will fade before he gets home.

"Who was that guy?"

"Jack." He thinks for a moment, "We used to be friends."

"He's an asshole." Manny hands him something, some water, and he takes it greedily.

"He is." He sighs, "He didn't use to be."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Yeah." Percy is tired and he doesn't feel like talking about Jack. "Can you drop me off home?"

"If course," Manny smiles and soon they are on the road. "Are you okay?"

"I already said I'm good." He doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to think about it anymore.

"Okay." There was a brief moment of silence before, "I was just making sure."

Percy sighed and adjusted himself in his seat, "I know."

"I care about you Percy."

Percy looked at Manny, who was looking worriedly at the road. His brow was furrowed and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked uncertain, as though he wasn't sure how to word his next sentence.

"Manny?"

"I just...I really care about you Percy. You are…" A distraught, almost defeated look, "You're my friend. You're my best friend."

Percy felt something like warmth blossom in his chest. Best friend. He was Manny's best friend.

"You're my best friend too." As the words leave his lips he feels almost euphoric. "I love you, Manny."

Manny's eyes widen but than a fond smile graces his face. "I love you too, Percy."

 _I love you as a friend._

 _Just a friend._

Manny's smile drops. They're just friends.

Percy's ecstatic buzz comes to a crash. They're just friends.

Neither of them understand why just being friends hurts so much.

* * *

Paul had been happy to see Percy and Manny together. They had been laughing joyfully until he and the others approached. No one else seemed to notice but Percy's mood turned sour. He stayed quiet and focused on his drink. Until, his eyes scanned the crowd and widened for the briefest of seconds. He quickly rushed out the bar, leaving a cold feeling in Paul's chest.

Against Brutus' and Harry's suggestion, both he and Manny followed after Percy. They found him getting beaten up. Paul rushed to Percy's side while Manny rushed to Percy's defense. He was raving and snapping like a wild dog. Paul had never expected to see this side of him. Once the man, _Jack_ , left he helped Percy into Manny's car.

Besides the bruise on his cheek and the noticeable way he was nursing his groin, Percy seemed to be fine. Paul hoped he was fine. Paul wanted him to be fine. Manny looked so worried about him and Paul himself was worried too. Percy just seemed dazed, surprised he had been attacked at all.

"I'm gonna take him home. I appreciate y'all helping out." Paul wasn't sure if it was real or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he thinks he recalls Manny letting his hand linger over Percy's bruised cheek a little too long.

"Of course, no problem. You just make sure he gets home safe." Paul thinks he sees Percy lean into Manny's touch but again, he isn't sure.

Manny nods and they leave.

Paul hopes they're going to be okay. They have to be okay. They have to be. _They have to be._

 **I wanted to focus more on Percy's relationship with his family and how he himself views his own behaviour. There's a little bit of Paul and the others, and of course Manny too.**

 **It's not much but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Family Holds

**This chapter focuses more on Percy's and Manny's families and their lives outside of work. Both their families are going to play a big role in the story, so I hope you like them. Enjoy.**

 **Warnings for period typical homophobia, internalized homophobia,** **profanity** **, and acts of** **aggression** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I only** **own** **Manny and the story. I don't own any of the other characters or setting.**

Percy had _hoped_ that Jack wouldn't have left a mark on him. Unfortunately, he had and Aunt Beth was going to go insane. Luckily for him, he had gotten home when Aunt Beth and Uncle Will had been asleep. His sisters and cousins on the other hand had been awake. They had been downstairs, giggling about all sorts of silly things, when he walked through the front door.

Percy sighed and tried to rush to his room but he was caught and ambushed. "Percy!"

Judith and Myrna giggled as they caught him by the waist. They dragged him into the kitchen, "Alright, alright you got me!"

Lucille, Claudia, and Estelle were sitting in the kitchen as he was pulled in. Claudia and Estelle were flipping through a magazine of some sort. Lucille looked over at him from a book and gasped. "Percy!"

All attention traveled to his face, where a nasty bruise was left on his cheek and a ring of bruises encircled his throat. "Oh, Percy!"

Judith cupped his face, her fingers gently petting the blemished skin. She felt a sudden spark of emotion rush through her, she always was the most sensitive of the girls in Percy's family. Judith was the youngest, only a month younger than Claudia and Estelle. Myrna was seventeen and Lucille was eighteen. Percy was the oldest and the only boy, so more often than not found himself exasperated by his cousins and sisters.

"What happened?" Myrna's fingers tugged the collar of his shirt away and traced over his neck. "Percy who did this?"

"I'm getting Pa." Lucille was about to go upstairs, but Percy quickly grabbed her arm as she rushed past.

"No! No, Lucy, don't. Please, don't tell him." If Uncle Will found out than Aunt Beth would find out he would never hear the end of it.

"Percy, someone assaulted you." Judith pulled on his arm and sat him down.

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it is. Really. Don't worry about it." Percy tried to stand and leave but was quickly tugged back down to sit.

"What happened?"

Percy grumbled and sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Jack Dillard."

Lucille's lip curled, _"Dillard."_

"He's such a jerk. He hurt you?" Myrna rushed to get him some iced tea.

"We have to report this." Estelle frowned.

"No. No, really it's fine. I don't want any trouble." Percy said, "It's over with anyway."

"Percy," Claudia pleaded, "He attacked you. He can't just get away with that!"

"I'm fine. Really. It's over with anyway. Aunt and Uncle can't find out. Y'all can't let them know." He practically begged but they remained silent. A short pause felt like an eternity. "Please."

His cousins and sisters rarely gave into Percy so easily, but the bruised skin was enough to make them waver. "Okay."

He gave a soft smile, sipping his iced tea. "Thank y'all."

They sat around him and Percy was relieved. Now all that mattered was actually _hiding_ the evidence. He sighed and let out a soft chuckle, "Y'all wanna do my makeup?"

The screams and giggles of joy were almost enough to make Percy regret asking. _Almost._

* * *

Uncle Will woke up early Sunday morning to clean his and Percy's fishing gear. Percy and the girls were up before him, though, and he had to admit he was a little suspicious. Things seemed fine enough so he decided not to say anything. It was when he and Percy were in the water and the girls were at church did he notice something different about Percy. "Percival,"

"Yeah?" Percy didn't look at him as he spoke. He was too focused on casting out his line and settling comfortably into his seat.

Uncle Will held his fishing pole with one hand and grabbed Percy's chin with his free hand. He tipped Percy's head so that the boy had to face him, brown eyes widened with something akin to fear. "Are you...wearing makeup?"

"Uh," The boy blushed and his eyes darted away from his gaze. "Yes."

He wasn't sure how to respond. Uncle Will simply released Percy and responded with a firm nod. "Alright."

After a brief moment of hesitance, Percy returned back to his line. Uncle Will did so too and remained quiet for a while. He wasn't sure what to say or even what to do. Percy was wearing makeup, his only nephew was wearing makeup. What was he to do?

"Are you angry with me, Uncle Will?" Percy's voice was shaking with uncertainty.

"No." It wasn't a lie. Uncle Will could never be upset over something so trivial.

Percy let out a breath of relief and Uncle Will pretended not to notice.

"Did you and Emmanuel have fun last night? Yer aunt and I went to bed early, so we were asleep before you got home." He felt a small tug on his line and began to reel in.

"Oh, yeah. It was alright. Saw some fellers from work."

"They treating you fair?" He pulled in a small catch just as Percy began to reel in his own.

"They're alright. I get along better with Manny though." Percy pulled in a much larger catch and Uncle Will nodded. Percy always seemed to catch much bigger fish than him, it always made him a bit jealous. He had been fishing for much longer than the boy but he rarely managed to pull in anything impressive. Oh well, just another reason to be proud of the boy.

"That's nice." He threw his line back in the same time Percy did. "I'm glad you have a friend."

Even though his eyes were focused on his line, he could see Percy giving a small smile out the corner of his eye. He thinks that maybe he might have even been blushing. He isn't sure what he should make of it; he decides it doesn't matter what he might think it. If Percy has anything to tell him than the boy will tell him when he's ready. He always does.

* * *

Mama died six weeks ago, an infection of some sorts that just got worse and worse. Carolina was going to be staying in town for a while though and for that Manny was happy. It had been so long since he had last seen his older sister and he didn't realize how much he missed her until she was standing right in front of him, swollen belly and all. "I've missed you so much, little man. Look at you, you're a man now."

Manny laughed and nodded, "And you're gonna be a mama soon."

She smiled, "Nicolas is very excited. He's already been thinking of the most _ridiculous_ names."

"Sounds about right, with that man." He helped her to his couch and sat down in an armchair right across from her, "He always was a strange one."

"Not as strange as _you_ , little man. The family rarely hears from you and when they do you tell so little. They worry for you, being out here in America all by yourself."

"Who worries?"

Carolina gave a small scoff than sighed. " _I_ worry for you."

Manny gave a short, jerk of a nod, "I know you do. But, you don't have to. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch well. I've been busy. I have this new job and moving into this apartment...it has been so stressful."

"I'm so sorry, Manny. You have a new job, than? It must pay better than the factory than. This apartment is much nicer than your old one." She smiled and Manny had to hold back a shudder. That damned factory.

"Yes, much better. I work in a prison, death row."

"Death row! Manny, what are you doing working in such a horrible place?" She frowned and gasped, a look of horror passing her face.

"It's not bad and it pays well. Besides, I've made friends."

"With the prisoners?" She looked ready to strangle him.

"No. Of course not. With the other guards." He rolled his eyes, "They treat me very well, despite the color they see and the accent they hear."

Carolina, ever his worrying sister, didn't seem at all satisfied with the news but she settled down nonetheless. "As long as you don't get yourself killed in there by one of those nasty men. If you do I'll be on the row myself."

"Oh, you will?"

"I'll kill who ever killed you and than kill _you_."

They both burst into laughter will this. Manny found he couldn't stop laughing. It had been so long since he had been able to speak in Spanish rather than English. It had been so long since he had been able to laugh with a family member. He loved being with Percy, who could make him laugh so hard he nearly wet himself, but being with his sister was different. She knew everything...almost everything, and she never judged him for it.

She knew some things that not even Percy knew. Like the more embarrassing things, like his fear of the dark or his refusal to drink anything through a straw. She also knew about Ricardo. Despite how close he and Percy were, he never seemed to be able to tell him about Ricardo. He just _couldn't_ talk about Ricardo, it dug up too many painful memories and cut things to deeply.

"How long are you going to be staying?"

Carolina smiled widely, "Nicolas and I were actually thinking of staying."

Manny was full to bursting. If his sister wasn't already swollen with a child and if he was bigger and stronger, he would've swiped her up in a big hug. Since he wasn't able to he simply jumped next to her and hugged her as tight as he could. "I'm so happy. This is going to be wonderful! You can stay with me while you look for a place. If you two need anything-"

"Manny, Manny! You're crushing me!" She slapped his arm but her mood was truly shown through the wide smile on her face.

Manny couldn't help the warmth that blossomed in his chest. His sister was moving to America, he was going to be an uncle, he had a good job and was living good. He had a great friend like Percy. What could possibly make things better? Nothing!

Nothing except…

For some reason he couldn't help but think of Percy. He wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure it mattered.

* * *

Uncle Will very rarely got upset with him. Percy was always grateful that Uncle Will was very patient, especially since he often struggled to do things right the first time. But, he could always tell when his uncle begun to lose his patience with him. What made it worse was the fact that Uncle Will always remained so calm. So calm that it always made him even more nervous than he already was.

"Percival,"

Percy was close to panicking, was close to outright giving up.

"Percy,"

Why wouldn't it stick? It always stuck for Uncle Will!

"Percy," A little more stern than before.

Why wasn't it sticking?!

"Percival Sebastian Wetmore!"

Oh, his full name. Now he was in trouble. Percy swallowed and slowly turned and looked up at his uncle. "Yeah?"

Uncle Will had a stern, scary look on his face. Even though Percy knew Uncle Will would never raise his hand against him, the expression he had reminded Percy a lot of his father. His father always had that same look on his face when he was about to give Percy or one of his sisters a belting. For some reason Percy would never understand, Uncle Will was one of those men who never spanked his children. Not even his nephew or nieces.

Percy knew a lot of people thought Uncle Will was in the wrong for not properly "handling" his children. Percy was grateful that Uncle Will never hit him or his sisters, because Percy didn't think he'd be able to handle being around a man who hits his sisters. Percy doesn't think he'd ever be able to respect a man for even looking at his sisters wrong.

"Let me do it, son." Uncle Will pulled him up from the back of his shirt and Percy nodded.

"Yes, uncle."

Uncle Will only responded with a short nod and a soft, "I'm not mad."

Percy doesn't care what anyone says, Uncle Will is the greatest man he has ever known. "Uncle Will?"

Uncle Will flawlessly and effortlessly put away their fishing equipment and put their things away. The fishing hooks stuck to their magnets in an instance and didn't disconnect at all. Percy wanted to kick them away. "Yes, Percy?"

"Can we drive into town after this? I wanna soda."

"Sure." Uncle Will put their things away and they headed to the car after locking up the house.

"Thanks."

Uncle Will was a man of few words. Unless he was campaigning, he never spoke more than a few sentences. More often than not, he settled for one worded answers. It didn't really matter though, because Percy knew everything he meant to say through a single action. So, when Uncle Will gave him a firm clap on the shoulder, he knew that Uncle Will had a good time with him.

The drive to town is quiet but Percy enjoys himself by looking out the window. The family lived on some pretty open property, it was real nice and not far from the building Uncle Will worked in. There was a small set of woods and than a small lake behind the house. Percy had been scared of moving in with his uncle at first, but those fears went away when he saw the house. It was much bigger than his father's, and there was so much to explore. Uncle Will had been happy to show him around.

Percy also got his own room, he didn't have to share with his sisters anymore. Uncle Will and Aunt Beth had the master bedroom, while Percy and Lucille had their own room. Myrna and Judith shared a room and than the twins shared a room. Percy was glad it was a big house, because he did not want to share with his sisters or cousins. Yet, at the same, Percy felt a little bad.

Uncle Will wanted kids of his own. Lucille, Myrna, and Judith had been from Aunt Beth's previous marriage. But, it was soon discovered that Uncle Will simply wasn't capable of getting Aunt Beth pregnant. Uncle Will made it clear time and time again that he didn't care. Percy isn't sure if he is saying that for their sake or his own. After so many years, Percy isn't sure it matters anymore.

They arrive in town after a few long minutes and Percy nearly bounds out before Uncle Will can grab him. "Remind me to get some eggs."

"Uncle?" Percy smiles innocently.

"Yes?" Uncle Will narrows his eyes.

"Remember to get some eggs." He breaks into a full grin.

Uncle Will rolls his eyes.

* * *

Carolina had been excited to come to America. It was supposed to be a grand adventure, her and Ricardo were going to explore every nook and cranny that the promised land held. Ricardo was going to be drinking American soda every day and Carolina would get all the big, pretty doll houses all American girls had. They were going to live good in America, that was a guarantee. Except it wasn't.

People didn't want to hire a Mexican who could barely speak English, so Mama had to take up a housecleaning job. Papa had to work under the table and had to work longer hours. Than Emmanuel had been born and Mama had to take off. Ricardo was sent to work at eleven, and worked until the day he died. At first, Carolina had thought something was wrong with Manny. She quickly learned something was wrong with Mama and Papa.

For as much as they loved Ricardo and Carolina, they hadn't been prepared for a third child. He was born in America, but that was the only good thing about him. He was born too small, too early, and needed a lot of care. He needed glasses, he had asthma, and he couldn't do hard labor. He was sensitive and unmanly. When Carolina thinks about, she thinks she remembers her parents considering putting Manny up for adoption.

Than, he had been raped.

Mama stopped talking to Manny. Papa started hitting Manny. Ricardo was no longer there to put hopes and dreams in their heads. Suddenly, Carolina no longer wanted to live in America. The idea of exploring a foreign land no longer seemed exciting, but terrifying without her older brother. Who would protect her and Manny, now that Ricardo was gone? Carolina hates to admit it, but she had to raise her self and Manny all on her own.

When Manny was ten and came home crying, his eyes saying what he couldn't, Mama slapped him across the mouth and called him a whore. Papa yelled and yelled. Carolina had to be the one to hold him as he cried. Carolina went to bed crying that night, with Manny asleep next to her, and wondered if Ricardo was crying too. She doesn't like to think of what Ricardo would've done to their parents if he had been alive and seen how they treated Manny.

Mama moved back to Mexico and Manny came home again. He was covered in bruises and wouldn't stop shaking. Papa took him out to the shed and belted him. Carolina hates to admit it, but Ricardo would've killed Papa if he were still alive. Carolina hates to admit it, but she thinks the only reason she would stop him was because she didn't want Ricardo going to jail. She lost all respect for Papa after that. When Manny was eighteen, she had to move back to Mexico and take care of Mama, after Papa had died.

She felt wrong, for abandoning her baby brother in America. But, as cruel and horrible as it could be, it was the only home Manny had ever known. He would be happier in America. She hates to admit it, but Mama would not welcome him to their home in Mexico. No one would. She only hoped that Ricardo would look after Manny, as he had the adventure in America that they couldn't.

She returned to find her baby brother a man. Twenty one years old and doing well. He is still small, only _5' 4"_ , but he is strong and proud in all the ways Ricardo had once been. His smiles are wide and his laughs loud and his hugs full of love. Ricardo would have been proud, Carolina is proud. She knows that, wherever Ricardo is, he is happy.

"So, you enjoy your job? You have friends?"

Manny smiles as he nods, "Yes. It's not as difficult as you might think. I don't supervise the executions. I just handle prisoners, escorts, paperwork and the like. I'm friendly with everyone, but there is this one fellow."

"He is Mexican too?" She serves her younger brother a slice of cake and sits to enjoy her own.

"No, they are all white. I am the only Mexican, I think, in the whole prison who isn't a prisoner." He takes a bite and talks with his mouth full, "I think there are one or two black guards. I think one Native. No Asians though."

"They treat you good?"

"Yeah, they're real fine folk. There is the other guard, Percy, he is real nice guy. We are real good friends, I want you to meet him." He wipes his mouth and takes another bite, "You'll like him."

Carolina smiles as she grabs a napkin and wipes Manny's mouth. "I'm sure I will, if you like him so much."

Manny nods, "He's great."

Carolina notices the way his eyes shimmer with something she can't quite place.

* * *

Percy keeps close to Uncle Will when he notices the familiar blonde hair and eyes. While he doesn't say anything, Uncle Will must sense his unease, because he keeps receiving questioning looks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, uncle. I'm just...not feeling well." Percy looks around and notices he has lost sight of Jack. He worries his bottom lip with his teeth.

Uncle Will nods slowly, "We're almost done here. Let me just go get the eggs."

"Mr. Alison!"

Percy freezes and Uncle Will's gaze turns to the direction of the voice. Jack is grinning, a shit eating grin that Percy remembers loving. One that he once dreamed of, one that used to make him weak in the knees. Now, it just makes him stomach uneasy. What should he be expecting? Public humiliation, an ass kicking, or all of the above?

"Yes, mister?"

"Dillard. Jackson Dillard. I use to go to school with Percy."

Uncle Will's brow lowers into a frown.

Public humiliation it is.

"How have you been, Percy?" Jack looks at him as though nothing is wrong. As though he hadn't insulted him, kicked him in the balls, and beat the shit out of him the night before. He doesn't have a scratch on him and Percy feels more shame settle in his stomach. He shouldn't have needed Paul and Manny around to protect him.

"I've been…"

"A little sick. We were just heading home, actually, Mr. Dillard." Uncle Will puts a hand on his shoulder and begins to lead him to the checkout.

Jack, like an annoying bug that keeps buzzing too close, follows them all the while chatting like a close friend. "I'm sorry you haven't been feeling well, Percy. You think, when you're feeling better, we could hang out? I miss seeing you. We were such good friends."

 _Until you decided to stop being nice._

Percy manages to strain out a smile, "Sure."

"Well, I did like seeing you last night. Sorry, I couldn't have stayed longer." Jack gets that glint in his eye. The one that once made Percy do whatever he asked of him. One that always drew in Percy and made him focus on the older boy's lips. One that Jack always got before he did something that was probably wrong. "It was too bad that _fag_ showed up."

Uncle Will's eyes narrowed and his jaw flexed.

"He's not-"

"You know, I worry about you. Hanging around a guy like him." Jack looks at Uncle Will, "A guy like that, well, you know how _Mexicans_ can be."

Uncle Will breaks into a dangerous smile and he grabs Percy firmly by the arm. "We must be on our way now, Mr. Dillard."

Jack doesn't know Uncle Will well enough to see that the smile he has on is a warning. He simply smiles and gives them both a nod. "Alright. Have a good day, Mr. Alison. Percy."

"Yes, good day." They rush through the check out and head back to the car in a hurry. Once they are in the car Uncle Will looks at him, a worried look in his eyes. "Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine, uncle." Percy isn't telling the truth, but he doesn't know what else to say. Uncle Will knows how he is feeling well enough.

"Never did like that boy. A lying viper, I see them all the time in politics." Uncle Will starts the car, "Can't be trusted to even kill ya right. You let me know if he keeps bothering you."

Percy nods, his mind elsewhere, "Yes, uncle."

They begin driving home and Uncle Will keeps looking at him.

"You didn't say you saw him last night. He give you and Manny any trouble?"

"Nah, just loud and annoying."

"It's wrong of him, to say such things about Manny." Uncle Will seems to settle down and is calm once more.

Percy realizes something as they begin to pull into the driveway. "Hey, Uncle Will?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot the eggs." Percy can't help but grins as his uncle frowns, frustrated.

"Yer aunt is gonna kill me."

 **I've focused this chapter more on their families, mainly Uncle Will and Carolina. This chapter was a bit longer than the last one. I hope you enjoyed, even if much hasn't happened yet. I'm going to try to update as often as I finish, since I have a pretty good outline to follow for the story. Let me know what you think!**


	6. I Got You

**Sorry, for not updating in a bit. Life's been hectic, but I'm back into this and intend to finish. Also, I'm updating from mobile so sorry if there are mistakes. Thanks to anyone who waited for this update.**

 **Warnings for period typical homophobia, internalized homophobia,** **profanity** **, and acts of** **aggression** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I only** **own** **Manny and the story. I don't own any of the other characters or setting**

Manny arrives to work just a little earlier than usual. He is putting his lunch away when he sees Percy finally arriving. Percy has a noticeable bruise on his cheek and a ring of them around his throat. If Manny hadn't been there when he got them, he would've been overwhelmed with worry. Percy sees him and smiles, "Morning."

"Morning." Manny smiles back, noticing that Percy is happy despite their night out.

"How was yer Sunday?" Percy puts his own things away and begins to make some coffee. Manny himself sits down at the lunch table and stretches.

"It was good, my sister came to visit."

"Oh, yeah. She's from Mexico, right? She looks after yer mom." Percy leans against the counter as the coffee is made. His hair is perfectly combed and he is immaculately cared for. It makes the appearance of the bruises all that more awful to see. They are too out of place, too eye catching, and too distracting. Manny wonders how Percy can stand having them on his person, since he takes so much pride in his appearance and such.

"Yeah, she did. Mama passed away a few weeks ago. She and her husband are thinking of moving down here, actually. They have a baby on the way."

Percy nods, "I'm sorry about yer mom. But, that's good, them coming down here. It'd be good for you to have family close by."

"Yeah. It's all good. I never really got along with my parents all too well."

"I got along well with mom. Dad was a prick though."

Manny knows all too well that "prick" is and understatement. He knows what Percy's dad had done to him and he knows that if he ever sees him, he is going to beat the ever loving shit out of him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Want some coffee? It's done now." Percy pours himself a cup and than pours Manny a cup too.

Manny takes it with a smile and a nod. Percy sips his own and lets out an exaggerated yawn as he stretches. "I went out fishing with my uncle yesterday."

"Oh, you like to fish?" That hadn't been something Manny thinks Percy would've liked to do.

"Yeah, it's alright. It's quiet and relaxing. I usually throw em' back though. Uncle keeps his. I like most anything, as long as it is quiet." Percy moved to sit across from him, "I like the quiet. Let's me think."

Percy loved to think. Manny thinks he thinks too much and too hard sometimes.

Manny smiled, "That's cool. I never was one for fishing."

"Uncle likes to fish and hunt and camp. All sorts of outdoor stuff. If he wasn't governor, he'd be out of his suit and in the mountains in a jiffy." Percy laughs, "He'd come back for his records and radio though."

"That's cool. The most outdoors stuff I've ever done is go out looking for fireflies with my sister. We did it like, three times though." Manny is halfway done with his coffee as Paul walks in.

Percy avoids eye contact but mumbles out, "Thanks."

Paul looks at Percy with a Cheshire cat grin, "I'm sorry, Percy, what was that?"

"You heard me."

"No, no I don't think I did."

Percy is staring straight ahead and doing that thing with his jaw that he does when he's upset. "I said thank you."

Suddenly, Brutus and Dean walk in, followed by Harry. Percy lets out a loud and long suffering sigh. It's just wonderful, really.

"Oh, Percy, where's our thank you?" Brutus always enjoyed bullying the bully.

"Y'all should've been here when Paul got his. Y'all ain't getting yours now." Percy finishes off his coffee and gets up to make his rounds. Manny finishes his up and does the same.

"We save little ol' you from distress and we don't get a thank you." Brutus is grinning much like Paul. Dean and Harry have the same teasing smile on. "That just ain't courtesy. What would yer aunt say?"

"Thank ya." Percy grumbles and makes his way down the hall. Manny himself is hiding a smile behind a fake cough.

"Whew, Wetmore is getting manners." Brutus laughs as he pours himself some coffee. Manny and Percy are gone now, out of earshot. "I love Emmanuel, ever since he came Wetmore has been hell of a lot easier to manage."

Dean and Harry busy themselves with paperwork and coffee and a quiet conversation. Paul sips his own coffee as he sits next to Brutus. His gaze is focused on the direction Percy and Manny went in, where they had left down the corridor. "Manny is a good influence on him, alright. They are close."

"Surprising, considering how much of a punk Percy is. Little snivelling jerk that one is." Brutus drinks his coffee and grabs a nearby newspaper off the table to read.

Paul had thought the same, once. Before Manny but now...he wasn't so sure. It was harder to see Percy as the ass he was before Manny. Not with those bruises he has or when Paul remembers hearing him cry in the parking lot. Paul isn't sure what he thinks of Percy anymore.

* * *

Manny and Percy continue to do their work, chatting and laughing whenever they pass one another. At some point Manny finds himself alone, without the others around. He notices something out the corner of his eye, something small scuttering around the floor. Surely that hadn't been, no! No, of course not! Certainly not!

It scurries towards him and, despite himself, he lets out a scream of terror. It's a mouse. A small, tiny little creature that can't really hurt him. But, he is terrified of it. It's silly, he feels silly, but the very thought of a mouse being anywhere near him terrifies him.

He had been a boy, five or six when it happened. He was eating his lunch at daycare when another boy came over and gave him a glass of orange juice, a pretty windy blue straw. He hadn't thought anything of it, just that it was hot and he didn't have anything to drink. He drank more than half of it before he tasted it. A nasty, horrible taste that made him choke and made him horribly sick. He dumped the cup out only to find the top half of a dead rat in his juice.

He was sick for a month after that and his parents were angry for the longest time after that. Hospital bills were very expensive for a poor family who already struggled with money. Truth be told, he's always had a bigger fear of straws than of actual rats. An almost irrational fear of straws that didn't really make much sense but it didn't really matter. All that matters now is that there is a mouse right in front of him and he doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't know what to do...so he screams for Percy. Percy is bigger and stronger and is capable of defending him.

* * *

Paul, Brutus, Harry, and Dean rush into the corridor to see Manny clinging to Percy and Wild Bill rolling in his cell with laughter. Coffey is staring at the ground and Del is staring at the pair. Percy has a grip on Manny's arms, he's speaking quietly enough that they can't hear him. "Oh, look at the little man! Screaming and crying over a wee mouse! Look out, look out! Mousey gonna get ya!"

Paul glares and slaps his baton against the bars, "Shut up, Wharton! Can't you learn to hush up?"

He strides toward the pair, the others following suit. "Percy, Manny what happened?"

Paul has never seen Manny look so scared. Paul notices that Percy gives him a hostile look, as though Percy were a wolf protecting a member of his pack. But, than, it fades away to a desperate look of fear. Paul looks to Manny but the boy is shaking so badly he doesn't think that the boy can even speak. "I-I...I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Manny pushes away from Percy and rushes to the office. Percy is left standing there, his brow furrowed his jaw set in that way it does when he's upset. "Percy, what happened?"

Percy's gaze moves back to meet Paul's own. "I don't know. I came and there was a mouse, he was scared and he called for me. When I got close it ran off and...I don't know. He was scared, Paul."

Paul nods, still not entirely sure what to say or do. Percy sighs and looks down, "I'm gonna go check on him."

Percy follows after Manny and once more Paul is reminded of a wolf. A wolf following after one of their own, to ensure their protection. Paul wants to know why the boy was so scared of a mouse but he decides not to push it. He hopes he is making the right call. Lately, he wonders and hopes and is uncertain often.

* * *

It is later in the day when Paul sees Manny again. The boy is calm once more and he has a wide smile on his face. "Hi, Paul."

"Hey, Manny." He wants to talk, one on one, but Percy is right on Manny's heels. He had been shadowing Manny all day. If Paul didn't know any better, he would've mistaken it as a crush. He wants to joke about it, to try and get the other men to laugh, but Percy is sensitive and so is Manny. He knows such a joke would not be appreciated, so he keeps his mouth shut. "Hello, Percy."

Percy is smiling, "Hey, Paul."

Percy smiles a lot now, it makes Paul happy. The pair get their lunch and sit together. Paul doesn't mean too, but he is close enough that he can hear their conversations.

"I can cover for you, if you wanna head home. I'm sure they won't mind."

Paul finds himself smiling into his cup of coffee, because that has to be the single kindest thing that Percy has ever done.

"No, I'm okay now." Manny clears his throat, "Thank you...for getting rid of it. And...for not laughing."

"I would never laugh at you."

"You'd be right to. All that...over a _rat._ I feel stupid."

They aren't whispering anymore and Paul gets the idea that maybe they've forgotten he's there. He turns his head enough to see them and he freezes. Their hands are connected, their eyes locked onto each other. They don't notice him staring. They think they're alone, no one else in the world but them.

"Hey, whatever it is...it's okay. I got you." Percy's gaze is different from every other gaze Paul has seen. He's seen Percy angry, mean, whiny and, after Manny's arrival both happy and sad but never before has he seen him like _this._

"Thank you." Manny's grip becomes tighter and Paul notices how Percy doesn't pull away.

"Yeah."

They stay like that a little while longer and Paul feels like an intruder in this conversation. He has no place watching and listening to their conversation. Not when they are both so clearly raw and he feels guilty. He wants to leave but he's worried they'll notice he's still there. That he heard every word.

"Hey, come on y'all I'm getting fucking hungry here!" Wild Bill practically screamed from his cell. Percy sighed and rolled his eyes.

Percy left first and Manny was not far behind. If they noticed Paul while they left they didn't acknowledge him. He doesn't think they noticed him.

They didn't.

 **Again, I want to apologize for the wait. But, if anyone is still reading, I want to thank you and let you know I intend to continue and finish writing this. It'll take time since I don't have my laptop and I have to update on mobile but it will be done. I have no intention of abandoning this story. Anyway, let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
